PM Trapped In Canon (Something I Made, Orange Diamond Fan Fiction)
What Would Happen If PM Crashed In The Canon Universe? [[Message_Wall:Orange Diamond | Im The Puppet Master....]] ---- Steven Was Walking Down The Boardwalk With Connie, Her Parents let Her Visit Steven For His 15th Birthday, She Still Couldnt Belive He was Older than Her. "Hey, Steven, Did you Here about the Metoer Shower Tonight, Said it Only Happens Every Century..." Connie Said, A Tiny Bit Hesitant after What Happened On Steven's Last Birthday. "We Should Go Watch It!" Steven Exclaimed, He Had Seen Metoer Showers, but this One Was Special, the Next One Happened In 100 Years! "The Only Problem Is, We Need to wear Sunglasses, They Say That The Meteors are so Bright their Blinding..." Connie Said, With a Hint of Disappointment. "Maybe Garnet Can Give Us Some!" Steven Said While Grabbing Her Hand, Practically Dragging Her to the Temple. "W-Woah, Slow Down!" Connie Panted. Steven Automatically Stopped, Connie Tripped And Fell On Him. They Both Felt Dizzy. Amethyst Walked to Their Bodies. "You Two Busy?" Amethyst Cackled as She Fell Over Laughing. The Two Got Up And Blushed. "Ummm, We were just going to ask Garnet for Sunglasses..." Said Steven. "Why? You 2 Going On A Dat-" Amysthest Was Stopped By a Strange Noise. "What Was That?" Connie Said with a Hint of Fear in Her Voice. "Problaby a Gem Monster... Anyway, Where's Garnet?" Steven Questioned, Come think, She Wasnt Around Much Today. "On a Mission, Problaby Something About The whole Warp pad Glitch.." Amethyst Said. Steven And Connie Warped to the Barn, Connie Fell On Her Face. "Still haven't gotten the Hang Of that." Connie Said Brushing herself off. Peridot Walked to them. "Oh, Hello Steven, and, Steven's, Female Companian.... What do you 2 need?" Said Peridot. "Do you have any sunglasses?" Asked Steven. "No, But I Have One better..." Peridot Went Into the Barn. She Came Out with two Vizor's. "Cool!" Exclaimed Connie. "You Could Stare At the Sun For a This and Years, and your eyes would still look as they do now." Said Peridot with a Smug Look on her Face. "Woah..." Said Steven. "It's What I Do, I Made a Giant mechanism with that junk in that Structure, I can Make a Visor Easy." Said Peridot with another Smirk. "Thanks!" Said Steven. That Night, Steven Annd Connie Went The The Hand Of the Temple, Visors On. "The Meteors are Beautiful..." Said Connie. "Ya, Kinda like y-" An Ear splitting Noise Rang Through the Sky. "WHAT IS THAT!" Pearl Yelled From Below. " I don't know!!!" Connie Screamed, Falling to the Ground, The Moon Was Blacked about With a Black Swirling Portal, a Yell Was Heard From Inside, A Man Fell Out of it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yelled the Mysteriously Man, He was Wearing A mask, He Faceplanted into the Sand. The Man, Or who You all Know As The Puppet Master, Woke Up Tied To A Chair, He Saw a Giant Purple Woman. "Where am I... Who are you!" All Of the Crystal Gems Looked At PM. "Whats You Pourpuse!" Garnet Yelled, PM wasn't Intemidated, PM Teleported Behind them. "Calm Your Face, Lady, Which Dimesnion am I In. Wait, Oh No... CANON! I need to leave, Where's My Void Key!" PM yelled While Pacing, Pearl, Garnet And Amethyst Summoned their Weapons, Peridot Stood Back, Steven and Connie watched from a Distance. "Are you Homeworld!" Yelled Pearl. "That Pathetic Planet, NO! Where the Hell Is My Void Key!" Lapis Covered Steven and Connie's Ears. "Your what?" Peridot Questioned, She had Never Heard of A Void Key. "Big Black thing, Looks like a Finger Screen!" Yelled PM, getting more anxious. "Haven't Seen it." Said Garnet. "I LEFT IT WITH META, NOOOOOOO! IM TRAPPED HERE!" PM yelled, He was gonna be here a while. And Thats It, Tell me What Ya Think About it! Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction